1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system and a video display with the speaker system incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video display such as a rear projection display and a plane type television set, a speaker system or systems are incorporated adjacently to the screen for displaying a picture. Here, the speaker system includes a speaker unit with a speaker body incorporated therein, and a speaker panel disposed on the front side of the speaker unit. In this case, the speaker panel is usually provided with a multiplicity of holes permitting the sounds generated from the speaker body to pass therethrough (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3603885).